jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Andrea Miller
Background 1999 - 2015 Andrea Miller was the last born & only daughter of her parents, Garrett Miller & India Hale. Her father worked for a technological company as their Chief Information Officer & her mother was the Head Stylist & Founder of her fashion styling company, All Hale. As the only girl among her three brothers, she was always set to inherit the business. In addition to being the only girl, she was also the youngest so she was the designated little sister. All of her brothers' group of friends were very protective of her so it felt as if she had a dozen big brothers. They didn’t allow anyone to mess with her & no one did because they knew who was gonna back her up. After living in New York City her whole life, her family decided to move to San Fransisco in 2013 before the school year started. They moved so that her mom could open a headquarters on the west coast. Andrea got adjusted to the move fine as she loved traveling so she looked to this as a long vacation. 2015 - Present Since a young age, Andrea would accompany her mother so it was no surprise when she became an Intern there in the summer 2015. Andrea wanted to work her way from the bottom so that what's she did. She continued to work there every summer, holiday breaks & long weekends until she graduated high school in 2017. That summer, Andrea attended various social events to build up her connections & meet high business associates. At one of the events, she met Connor Queen, who was accompanying his father & stepmother. Though his stepmother was directly involved with his father's business Queen Industries, she was still a known person on the west coast who could help expand their brand. While talking to her, Dinah introduced her to Connor after finding out they were around the same age. The two hit it off & talked all night, eventually exchanging phone numbers. As Connor was in town for the week, they hung out the whole time. After the week was over, Connor was set to go back to Star City but promised to visit her. And he kept his promise. He continued to visit twice a month until college started. They eventually decided to start a long distance relationship due to growing so fond of each other. In addition to getting a boyfriend, Andrea also got a job as an Associate. She set up her class schedule so that she only had class twice a week & worked the other 3 days. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities Missing data. Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 2 * Strength: Level 1 * Speed: Level 2 * Durability: Level 2 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 1 * Experience: Level 2 * Strategy: Level 2 * Fighting Ability: Level 2 Trivia * Because both of her parents make good money, she is set to inherit $2.5 million when she turns 21. Notes * She is an original character for Earth-44. * Her address is an actual house in San Francisco. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters